otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative Punishment
---- Captain's Dining Room - ' ---- ::''The only person aboard the Versailles with private dining facilities is the commanding officer. His dining room includes a table with seating for eight people, a holovid array, a door with direct access to the galley, and a broad picture window in the starboard bulkhead that grants a view of space outside the carrier. ---- '''ICOM -> (William) Would Leftenant Halifax and Leftenant Commander Thorn please report to the Captain's Dining Room immediately. :Sirias has arrived. :Evanae has arrived. William stands at the head of the table. His PDA is set up to record. A pair of chairs are pulled out for the arriving personnel to sit in. The unique sound of Eva's light limp- tap-drag, tap-drag- indicates who's coming before she's clearly in view. The Timonae's expression is quietly composed as she stands at attention, saluting crisply. "Sir." Sirias enters in all of her redheaded goodness, a burning cigarette clenched between two fingers. Her mood? Bordering on something inbetween composed anger and annoyance. She still salutes like a good chief of security should. "Commander." William motions to the chairs. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Leftenant Halifax, Leftenant Commander Thorn. I am sorry for the suddenness of this all, but I decided that the issue can not wait much longer. Please, sit down." There's a pause, and he nods at the PDA. "The following will be recorded, and should no take long. Leftenant Commander Sirias Thorn, are you willing to serve as an unbiased witness of the proceedings?" Evanae blinks at that, but wordlessly relaxes her pose to settle down in the chair further from the door. folding her hands in her lap. She remains silent as she merely watches William with level attentiveness. Sirias looks from Eva to William, standing for a moment longer before taking a seat, and drawing an ashtray over near here. "Witness? No, that won't be a problem, Sir." "Very well. Thank you, Leftenant Commander," Walters states, clasping his hands behind his back and clearing his throat. "Quite. We are here today for the administrative punishment of Leftenant Evanae Halifax for insubordination and conduct unbecoming of an officer. Taking into account her record of duty, her service on that day, and testimonials from members of the crew and medical staff, I sentence Leftenant Halifax to two weeks confinement to quarters when not on duty. Since she has shown adequate remorse in our eyes, we will not place this incident on the her record. Leftenant Halifax, do you accept this ruling or do you wish to request full courtmartial?" "I accept, sir," Eva says immediately without preamble, bowing her head. And... that's still all she says, keeping her gaze low and her feelings about the offer rather veiled. Smoke wafts away from Sirias's mouth and her cigarette as she simply watches the proceedings go as they are. The Second Officer nods. "That closes these proceedings, then." He takes several steps forward, and then turns off his PDA. After a moment's reflection, the Sivadian faces Evanae. "Three points off the record, Leftenant. One. Do not do it again, or I will come down like the heel of God. Please have learned your lesson from this. Two. It is well and all to have the support of the medical staff, but their conduct - in my eyes - has been unbecoming in attempting to defend you, laudable as it may be." William Walters pauses again, his expression softening some. "Three, I will be personally submitting paperwork this evening for various commendations for your actions. Nor do I expect security to be especially watchful of you these next two weeks. Do I, Leftenant Commander?" He frowns as he finally notices the cigarette. "And, please, Leftenant Commander, that is a disgusting habit. What you do elsewhere is your business, but the Captain would not appreciate the odor of cigarettes in his dining room." "I told everyone but the Chief not to bother you about me, sir," Eva murmurs, seeming faintly abashed. "I, well, obviously I couldn't tell the Chief not to..." She squares her shoulders a little and sits up a bit straighter, finally telling William with just a little smile, "Sir, if I ever feel my conscience requires me to disagree with you again, I promise to do it far more politely." "I don't think the good Doctor here will be causing any sort of problems while detained to the crew quarters." Sirias drawls, glancing at Walters about her habits. A lipquirk and she slowly rubs out the smoke, the other half to be used later. "If I have to, I'll watch her myself while I'm not on duty, but I doubt it'll needed. I think she's learned her lesson." "I agree," William drawls. "And, as such, we have leniency. Please forgive the less than ideal circumstances, but it has been quite hectic around here. Commander Luftlowe barely has time to breath, especially with the Captain indisposed. However, this needed to be solved immediately." He smirk slightly. "Well. Quite. That is all, then. You both are dismissed. Good day." Category:Logs